Sasha's Story
by yusukesgirl2005
Summary: Her name is Sasha Kilimarian. The Council has granted her training to Jaydan Skywalker, Luke Skywalker’s great grandson, head Jedi Knight and Jedi Master.


Here marks the beginning of a new generation of Jedi Knights. The Jedi Council, lead by none other than Mila HaDei, has come upon a new Chosen One. Her name is Sasha Kilimarian. She is from a long line of Crouscant Senators and Naboo Queens. The Council has granted her training to Jaydan Skywalker, Luke Skywalker's great grandson, head Jedi Knight and Jedi Master. Here is where her story begins under her Teacher, Jaydan Skywalker, known only to Sasha as Danny. 

**Chapter 1 – Simple Reunion**

_But Danny! This is STUPID! _I wrote in the simple language of the Ewoks. _Why do I always have to do these stupid exercises anyway?! They're so BORING! Besides when am I ever going to use this stuff again?_

"Soon enough, young one, soon enough," he said, standing by my left shoulder. "How long did it take you to learn to understand Anellaka and her people? She's a Wookie and they're somewhat related to Ewoks, right?"

I nodded slowly, thinking of my best friend. She was learning under a different teacher on the other side of the universe. Or so it seemed when she was really only on the other side of the planet. We've known each other for 6 of the last 16 years of our lives and that's a scary thought. We met shortly after we entered the Main Academy here on Crouscant. Not only that but we were born hours apart. I looked up to my teacher, respect and admiration showing on my face.

"Danny," I started, "what was Gramps like when he was alive? I mean, sometimes he comes to me in my dreams, smiling and laughing at a joke that Uncle Han would tell. Not only that but Ella wants to know what Chewie was like before his premature death."

"Gramps was strict but in a fun kind of way. He would always reward his best and favorite students with rewards of some kind, like time with family. Uncle Han was always telling jokes, even after Chewie passed away. They were best friends, Han and Chewie. You would hardly see the two of them apart except when they went to see family, which was rare until Han married Leia. Jaina, Jacen and Anakin are good people just like their parents even if they are a bit rebellious like their father."

"But why would Gramps visit my dreams? Danny, please! I really want to know!"

"Jedi don't have dreams, remember? But you're different. How do I know? Because Mila told me so. Besides, ever since Gramps died there's been a Prophecy recorded somewhere here in the Temple about a new Chosen One. There hasn't been a Chosen One since the time of Gramps's Father, Anakin Skywalker. And yes, Anakin Solo is named after him, Sasha."

That still didn't answer my question. I let it go nonetheless and gathered my things, anticipating leaving my rooms in the spacious apartment I shared with my Jedi Knight teacher on the top floor of the Jedi Temple Central Tower. I put my notebook, writing utensils, and study book in a drawer while Danny waited for me at the door. I gently used small tendrils of Force energy to summon both my cloak and my Light saber that I had built 2 years previous. The energy blade was a deep blue and the handle was a smooth cylinder of brushed steel with a toggle switch and a small lightweight greenish blue chain encircling it. I joined my teacher at the door. I inhaled a deep breath while pulling my shoulders up before letting it out and dropping my shoulders in a nervous sigh. Danny looked at me reassuringly and flashed me his faithful Skywalker smile. This was going to be the third time in 2 weeks that we've been to the Council with the proposition that I was ready to be out on my own without supervision from Danny and the rest of the Jedi Order. After getting off on the right floor, we followed the halls to the Council Room.

Danny knocked lightly on the door. Scared tension squared his already broad shoulders and tilted his chin a little higher. I stood next to him, sending out a reassuring feeling that also told him it was going to be okay. He looked at me and flashed me another famous Skywalker smile. Danny and the Council were the only people that knew I was an out casting and incoming Empath on top of being the possible Chosen One in four or five generations. A tender voice from inside told us to enter. All around us, in evenly spaced apart chairs, sat the fourteen Council Members with Mila HaDei at their head. Mila was probably the only Twi'lek female to be granted the position of Head Council Member in the entirety of the Jedi Order. And she was the only one to have a child with only one Jedi attribute: the use of the Force.

"Good afternoon, Jaydan, Sasha," Mila started, gently. "We have had a few more days to think over the decision that your Padawan has made, Jaydan. The other Council Members agree with me that she _is_ ready to be on her own. She will be for the next four years before coming back here and claiming the rights of a Jedi Knight. That will also be the time that she is able to take on a Padawan learner should she turn down the offer of sitting on the Council herself. Do you understand, Sasha?"

I nodded slowly, wrapping my brain around the fact that I had to wait for _four years_ before claiming the duties of Jedi Knight. _'It's going to be a long four years,'_ I thought to myself. _'But whatever floats their boats, I guess. Dang that's a butt long time.'_

Before I knew it, Mila had asked me another question.

**(Four years later) **

"I'm sorry, Head Council Member," I apologized. "I did not hear your question. Could you please repeat it for me?"

"Do you realize what you're getting yourself into, Sasha? If you accept the duties of both Jedi Knight and Jedi Council member, you will be ordered to take risks, both for yourself and those you care the most for in your life."

"Yes, ma'am, I do," I replied. "May I formally withdraw joining the Council? I would like to nominate my former Jedi teacher, Jaydan Skywalker. I would like to teach for as long as I can before my true calling to the Council comes to me."

Mila looked stunned. "Yes and, we as the Council, acknowledge your nomination of Jaydan Skywalker. You are now a Jedi Knight and able to take on a Padawan learner should you so choose. Do you have an Academy student in mind, Sasha?"

"Yes, Mila, I do," I answered. "His name is Hanoi Hunter. If you will allow me to take him as my Padawan, I will not disappoint you in my duties as a Jedi Knight. I will serve you and the Order to the best of my abilities, Mila."

"Granted. You are dismissed to fetch your Padawan, Sasha Kilimarian. The Academy has been notified that you will be retrieving one of theirs to become one of yours. And his things will be moved upon his dismissal from the Academy into your private apartments atop the Tower. You may go."

I thanked them properly before leaving the room, making my way to the glass elevator. I all but excitedly jumped in and hit the button for the bottom floor. When the door _dinged_ open, there was a boy, no older than eight or ten years, walking toward me with a small bundle over his left shoulder. He had short messy sandy brown hair and deep red eyes that took your breath away if you stared at them for too long a time. His walk was a little different from other kids his age because of his somewhat odd heritage. I was the only one apart from the Council and the Academy teachers that knew he was of Kaminoan descent. His light brown hair and his humanoid features were the only things that set him apart from the rest of the Kaminoan culture. He looked at me and a corner of his mouth jerked up in a somewhat nervous smile. I motioned for him to hurry up and join me in the elevator so that he wouldn't get left behind. He hopped a little before breaking in to a full on run and getting into the elevator just before the doors closed. I hit the button for the top floor and the elevator shot up like a laser blast.

"Calm down a little, Hanoi," I told him. "There is no need to be scared about this. I was scared just like you when I was taken from the Academy by my teacher, Jaydan Skywalker, when I was ten. I'm guessing that you must be no older than that, right?"

He nodded then frowned, his forehead creasing with concentration. "I'm eleven," he answered. "I was brought here when I was four and I am a little nervous. What is it like to be a Jedi Knight? I mean not to be nosy but I'm just curious. Please tell me, Master."

"I honestly don't know," I said. "I just got appointed today. And I'd be on the Council right now if not for my desire to teach for as long as I can. Now I know that you must have some Kaminoan in your system. Can you tell me what other races you might be? And what do we have here...a few special trinkets that we're paranoid about?"

He smiled. "Well, apart from my Kaminoan blood, I also have a little bit of Gungan blood and the rest is human. Yes, these trinkets are the ones that I received from my parents when I was three I guess. All I remember about my parents is what they gave me and I get letters from them every month or so I guess, telling me how much they miss me and love me and all that junk!"

He giggled. By this time, we had arrived at the top floor of the Tower. The elevator door slid open and I hit a few keys on the pad next to the door that lead into the apartment. Hanoi raced into the main room before I could even get one foot in the doorway.

"How can you pay for a place like this? I mean I knew that there were apartments for Jedi Knights, but I _never_ thought that they could be this big! How many credits a month do you pay for all this, Sasha? It must cost a fortune."

"Actually all I pay for is the electricity and the water. The Council pays the rent for me. Now follow me, Hanoi. I will show you to your rooms."

I folded my hands into my sleeves after motioning for Hanoi to follow me to my old rooms. Danny had moved out 4 months previously so I took the time to empty out his apartments and make them my own. I don't know how Danny could have kept so much yet keep his rooms so clean. Then I opened his closet and everything came tumbling out at me feet like a kid had been in there and his mom told him to clean his room. I quickly jerked myself out of the reverie for Hanoi had asked me a question.

"Sasha, who's at the door?"

I heard a string of growls and barks followed by insistently angry banging on the door jam. I gave the door a little Force shove and it opened to reveal my best friend and favorite Wookie, Anellaka, or Ella for those closest to her. Her fur was pleasant shade of light brown with highlights of varying shades of Blonde, Red and Black. Her Wookie features broke into a Wookie rendition of a human smile. Hanoi barked out a laugh before receiving a death glare from me.

"Ella! How did your meeting with the Council go? Did you take on a Padawan or are you joining the Council?"

She barked and growled, allowing me to translate it for my Padawan. No Padawan for her and no Council seat either. I talked to her for a moment, trying to persuade her to take on a Padawan. She roared softly telling me that it was not going to be easy for her to teach because of her being a Wookie. And on top of that not a lot of the Padawans at the Academy would understand her anyway. That's when I brought up the fact that if I could understand her, then the Academy Padawans could understand her. She finally agreed.

"So are you going to take on a Padawan or not, Ella?" She growled. "Now, we are going back to that Council room and telling Mila that you are taking on a Padawan, whether you like it or not."

She whimpered while I practically pushed her toward the elevator, Hanoi scampering behind us trying to keep up with us. After a quick trip in the elevator to the Council floor, Hanoi lead the way to Council room while I stayed back with Ella to keep attempting to get her to take on a Padawan. When she finally broke down and explained that she WOULD take on a Padawan, I smiled to myself. That was one thing that I enjoyed about being a Jedi: I could always talk people in and out of things, unless they were Toydarians or Dugs.

Even if I didn't have the ability of persuasion, I would still have managed to get Ella to take on a Padawan. The only reason for that is because she is my best friend and we've known each other for a long time. After stepping into the Council Room, I nudged Ella forward so that she could present her predicament to Mila and the rest of the Council around us. The other thing about Ella is that she is very even tempered and sweet, unless of course you take something very precious to her like someone tried one time when we were 12. But that's a different story for a different day.


End file.
